El Regalo
by Reira-Heartfilia
Summary: un One-shot de Ichigo y Rukia donde nuestra shinigami quiere darle un regalo a Ichigo pero cada vez que habla con el por telefono se pone sumamente nerviosa, que hara cuando lo vea de frente ¿podra darselo, ichigo aceptara su regalo que conlleva ciertos sentimientos con el? pasen y lean, espero sea de su agrado


Hola a todos bueno esta es mi primer historia IchiRuki me encanta esta pareja (kyaa ^/^ ) solo para aclarar un poco la historia es centrada después del rencuentro de Ichigo y Rukia en la saga de los Fullbring claro cuando esta acabo aunque ya en ningún punto fijo en la historia actual solo cabe mencionar que es invierno, aunque es algo más corta de lo que había pensado y soy algo nuevo en esto espero les guste n.n y sin mas que decir les dejo la historia.

Ohh por cierto _las cursivas representan los pensamientos _

Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo

**El Regalo**

Un día mas estaba terminando en la ciudad de Karakura, el sol se habia ocultado dando pie a una bella noche, algunos gatos callejeros estaban pasando por aquella casa donde una chica de baja estatura dueña de una corta cabellera negra y unos hermosos ojos violetas se encontraba haciendo una llamada ella se encontraba realmente ansiosa mientras se escuchaba el sonido del teléfono sonando aguardando a que aquel chico tomara la llamada, poco segundos después se escucho una ronca y masculina voz que contestaba

Ho..Hola? – tartamudeo un poco Rukia cuando tomaron la llamada

– Hola – respondió por su parte el chico de cabello naranja.

Ichigo eres tu? – pregunto Rukia haciendo un poco obvio su nerviosismo cosa que no paso desapercibida por el chico al otro lado de la línea.

Si pero, ¿porque suenas tan nerviosa enana que es lo que te pasa? – pregunto Ichigo pues no era muy normal escuchar a la shimigami en ese tono y menos cuando hablaba con el.

Cállate no..no estoy nerviosa ni nada por el estilo – se apresuró a responder Rukia

humm.. en serio?, bueno si tu lo dices esta bien, y que es lo que pasa necesitas algo? – le pregunto extrañado el chico pues si bien era cierto que eran buenos amigos, ella no lo llamaba a su celular a no ser que se tratara de un hollow, , pero este parecía no ser el caso. Aunque últimamente había notado cierto nerviosismo en el chica en las pocas ocasiones que habían hablado por teléfono pero hasta ahora no había mencionado nada.

Ahh si, bueno en realidad ahora estoy en casa de Urahara pero .. – continuo la chica que pronto se vio interrumpida por Ichigo.

¿Ehh de Urahara? Entonces ire ahí ahora mismo espera llegare ahí pronto – le dijo el peli naranja algo extrañado de que fuera a ese lugar primero y no a su casa.

No, no no es necesario en realidad me preguntaba si estaba bien si voy a tu casa mañana – se apresuró a decir Rukia antes de que Ichigo saliera de su casa.

humm bueno en realidad no importa pero ¿Por qué ahora no es buen momento, pasa algo? – pregunto aun mas intrigado el shinigami sustituto eso era muy raro en Rukia.

¡No!, no es eso ya se esta muy haciendo tarde y dejarías solas a tus hermanas, puedo esperar hasta mañana – nuevamente se apresuró a decir Rukia pues en realidad todavía no tenia todo preparado para cuando fuera a su encuentro.

Mmm esta bien – se limito a decir Ichigo ahora tendría que esperar a mañana.

lo siento.. yo iré mañana en la tarde, así que por favor espérame ¿si? – contesto la ojos violeta un poco mas tranquila pero con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro le alegraba que el chico tuviera tanto interés, aunque después de todo habían pasado 17 meses sin que se vieran ni supieran nada uno del otro, pues después de su batalla con Ginjo y a pesar de que ya había pasado un mes y medio de esta no habían tenido mucho tiempo para conversar tan tranquilamente solo ellos.

– ya que, cualquier cosa me llamas entendiste enana? – dijo Ichigo dando a entender que la llamada había terminado (aunque en realidad no fue muy larga verdad XD)

Esta bien, entonces te veo mañana, buenas noches – se despidió Rukia ansiando el día de mañana.

Claro, buenas noches – dijo Ichigo colgando su teléfono.

Para después recostarse sobre su cama con sus brazos en su cuello y pensando "_Humm porque Rukia querrá esperar hasta mañana y pasar la noche en casa de Urahara si siempre se queda aquí aun sin pedir mi autorización" _ se dijo a si mismo para luego hacer una pequeña sonrisa de lado al pensar en todas aquellas ocasiones en las que había entrado a su habitación para encontrarse a la peli negra instalada en le armario y saliendo de este provocándole un susto tremendo, pero a pesar de eso en realidad jamás le había llegado a molestar su presencia allí pues había algo en ella que lo calmaba y le hacia sentir una paz interior, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía siempre pensó que solo era amistad pero esos últimos meses le habían hecho pensar que tal vez Rukia significaba lago más para el. De cualquier forma pensó que mañana seria un gran día y no estaba equivocado sobre eso.

Por su parte Rukia después de colgar su teléfono se tiro sobre la mesa todavía algo sonrojada y con su ritmo cardiaco incorporándose a ser el mismo de antes pues sus palpitaciones se habían acelerado hacia tan solo unos minutos gracias al dueño se cierta cabellera naranja poco usual, pero que para ella era parte de lo que lo hacia tan especial después de estar recortada sobre la mesa con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos _"haa estaba nerviosa, siempre es así últimamente, aunque solo hable con el por teléfono yo…" _pero al alzar la vista y ver aquel objeto en la mesa sus pensamientos se detuvieron por un momento y una sonrisa se iba formando en su boca al tiempo que ponía aquel objeto en sus manos para después continuar pensado al tenerlo en ella _"ahh quedo muy larga y el otro tal vez algo grande para su cabeza pero me alegra haberlos tejido yo misma y no haberlos comprado en aquella tienda" _se dijo orgullosa Rukia pues aquello se trataba de una bufanda y un gorro que ella mismo había tejido para Ichigo y a pesar de que habían quedado más grande de lo habitual no le habían quedado mal para ser su primera vez tejiendo, _"mañana me levantare temprano y preparare ese chocolate que Yuzu me enseño a preparar hace mucho" _se alegraba pensando la chica y después de acercar las prendar a su cara y hundirse suavemente en ella dijo en voz baja y volviéndose a sonrojar – Ichigo ¿estaras feliz de recibir esto?- termino por decir pero al pensar en eso y la reacción por parte del chico no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco y dejarse caer boca abajo con su cara todavía sumergida en las prensas sobre la mesa para preocuparse un poco y gritarse a si misma _"ahhh si me pongo nerviosa al hablar por teléfono por el al verlo mañana estaré temblando"_ y tras no dejar de pensar en eso toda la noche la pobre no pudo conciliar el sueño sino hasta pasadas las 4 de mañana.

Al día siguiente una apresurada Rukia corría con una bolsa en su mano y una mochilita donde tenia el chocolate por las calles de la cuidad gritándose internamente _"ahhh que terrible ya son mas de las 2pm no puede ser primero no logro dormir y cuando por fin lo hize causo que me quedara dormirá y se hiciera tarde para preparar el chocolate todo se retraso, y justo cuando estaba lista y salía a toda prisa rayos! Olvidaba lo mas importante de todo la bufanda y el gorro de no ser por Urahara no lo habría notado hasta haber llegado con Ichigo pero que tonta soy de seguro que Ichigo ya esta impaciente es muy estricto con este tipo de cosas" _seguía lamentándose Rukia cuando sus pensamientos fueron disipados por una nueva preocupación que hacia que alentara poco a poco el paso dando paso a una nueva duda dentro de si _"humm aunque traigo el regalo conmigo el chocolate, la bufanda y el gorro se supone que todo resultara bien si solo se lo doy pero en verdad seré capaz de hacerlo , ashh Rukia que pasa contigo tu no eres así no dudas por cosas tan triviales como estas tonta tonta"_ se reprochaba mentalmente Rukia y comenzaba una batalla con su interior cuando el sonido del "pip" que indicaba que un hollow había aparecido la saco de esos pensamientos.

Un hollow ehh, y esta a 5 minutos de aquí, esta cerca – suspiro la chica al pensar que se haría más tarde de lo que ya era pero de inmediato se reincorporo y se animo diciéndose – vamos es solo un enemigo y su reiatsu no es significativamente alto así que es suficiente que valla sola y podre acabarlo rápidamente – decía parada mientras buscaba dentros de sus bolsas de su abrigo algo que al no sentir por ningún lado la hizo presa del pánico.

Eh?, Ehh?, EEHHHHHH? – gritaba angustiada la shinigami casi destrozando sus bolsos del abrigo y comenzando a sudar por lo mismo pensó unos momentos para después concluir – lo perdi, PERDI A CHAPPY – grito la chica y gracias al cielo no había gente alrededor pues estaba hecha un caos – lo debí haber perdido cuando salí toda apresurada de casa, que idiota, esto no me gusta para nada imposible era lo único que faltaba.

Pero ya no tuvo más tiempo para estarse lamentando y sintiendo pena por ella pues en ese momento sintió la presencia del hollow el cual estaba apareciendo en la escena, pero que era lo que veía era enorme más de lo que había pensado o.O! era la cara que se le formaba a Rukia al verlo pero después de todo ella no se dejaría intimidar por eso y seguiría adelante pues a pesar de su problema de perder a chappy, ese era su deber como shinigami exterminar a los hollows

No creas que me daré por vencida solo por no tener a chappy después de todo hay algo que todavía puedo hacer HADOU! – y pronto la chica lanzo su ataque pero este no resulto tan efectivo como ella esperaba y el ataque de su oponente no se hizo esperar y después de esquivarlo dijo – rayos apenas y le rozo el brazo – al tiempo que se daba cuenta que una de las correas de la bolsa donde estaba el regalo se había roto – maldición en serio, no esta bien lo protegeré después de todo trabaje duro en el –se incorporo nuevamente la chica cuando se levantaba del suelo abrazando el paquete y por pensar en eso no se dio cuenta que su enemigo le aproximaba a dar un zarpazo reacciono muy tarde cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego.

Pues al alzar la vista ya estaba en los brazos de Kurosaki Ichigo quien había desenvainado su zanpakuto y le había cortado el brazo al hollow

Ich.. Ichigo! – exclamo Rukia al verlo más claramente.

No te preocupes te tengo ahora sujétate – le ordeno el chico – preparándose para atacar nuevamente dando un gran salto al tiempo que Rukia reaccionaba para sujetarse y no caerse – con solo un ataque bastara – y así fue solo eso basto para derrotar al hollow.

Después de derrotarlo y ya en tierra Rukia se encontraba sentada sobre una gran caja de madera en un callejón cercano cabizbaja con las manos juntas sobre sus piernas estaba algo deprimida y avergonzada de la situación pues era ella la que siempre regañaba a Ichigo por ser tan descuidado pero ahora la descuidada había sido ella era un error de novato y ella no lo era para nada estaba pensando en todo eso cuando de pronto la voz de Ichigo la saco de esos pensamiento

Rukia! – la llamo el chico y tímidamente la chica fue alzando la vista pues sabia lo que se le venia un buen regaño por parte de Ichigo.

Toma aquí tienes tu bolsa la dejaste caer y ni cuenta te diste – dijo el pelinaranja extendiéndole la mano con la bolsa que llevaba Rukia, era cierto era cierto la chica ni cuenta se había dado hasta ahora que minutos antes al sujetarse de Ichigo para no caer había soltado la bolsa que tanto empeño había puesto en proteger pero por andar sumergida en sus pensamientos no lo había notado.

Ahh gra…. – pero la shinigami no pudo terminar esa oración pues el chico arrojo la bolsa detrás de ella y con una gran rapidez fue descendiendo hasta chocar con la frente de la chica provocándole dolor para después gritarle.

TONTA! – grito fuertemente Ichigo pues en verdad había logrado preocuparlo con sus acciones descuidadas, Rukia solo se quejo por el golpe con un ouch, e Ichigo prosiguió – así que perdiste a tu chappy como es posible que a estas alturas seas tan descuidada ehhh – continuaba Ichigo con su sermón sujetándola fuerte por los hombros y sin despegar sus frentes juntas – Urahara me llamo para decírmelo–

Ohh ese Urahara debería meterse en sus propios asuntos que metiche – trataba de defenderse la chica pero Ichigo tenia razón ese fue un gran descuido.

No! No debería un shinigami necesita de esas cosa ¿acaso no eres tu la que siempre dice cosas como que no debo ser descuidado y todo eso? – decía con cada vez mas más enojo por los descuidos de su compañera que lo hacían preocuparse.

Ahh esta bien esta bien LO SIENTO de acuerdo – le decía Rukia esperando que así Ichigo la soltarla pues empezaba a incomodarla un poco.

Ehhh? Que fue eso? –le dijo Ichigo mientras la veía a los ojos y la reacción de Rukia solo fue exaltarse.

Pues una disculpa obviamente – le respondió la chica y después de esto el chico la soltó de su agarre suspiro y se sentó junto a ella, Rukia solo se sobaba su frente pues es Ichigo si que era fuerte aunque no le había hecho daño en si.

Jezzz, en verdad te vas a conseguir varios problemas por ser tan imprudente ehh Rukia imagina como se pondría Byakuya si se enterara de tus descuidos– ante esto el semblante de Rukia cambio poniendo una cara de tristeza y preocupación ante esto Ichigo dijo para tratar de calmarla un poco – tsk en verdad hiciste que me preocupara – y al decir esto la voz de Ichigo se suavizo más y coloco su mano en la cabeza de Rukia atrayéndola un poco hacia él y prosiguió diciendo lo más tiernamente que pudo y con una sonrisita en su rostro – pero estoy realmente feliz de que estés a salvo – finalizo mientras seguía frotando su mano contra el suave cabello de Rukia.

"_Ichigo" _ pensó para si Rukia – gracias por salvarme – le dijo tímidamente pero sinceramente a Ichigo, mientras ya sostenía entre sus brazos la bolsa.

Si claro no hay problema, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez –le dijo tranquilamente Ichigo pues sabia que había entendido la lección – Así que …. ¿Qué es eso que llevas cargando entre tus brazos desde hace rato?, debe ser importante ¿no?, después de todo gracias a que estabas distraída tratando de protegerlo no te diste cuenta de que el hollow te estaba atacando me equivovo?.

"_es cierto no he tenido la oportunidad de dárselo a Ichigo esta es la razón principal de quererlo verlo hoy, ehh? Espera un momento" _Ahh ya te dije que lo siento por distraerme y todo, Ehhh? Espera un momento lo viste? – le pregunto ahora nerviosa y algo sonrojada la chica cosa que noto el chico pero trato de fingir no darse cuenta de su reacción.

Pues se ve a simple vista, pero todavía no has respondido ¿es tan importante esa cosa? – dijo señalando el paquete que llevaba la chica entre sus brazos.

Ehh bue..bueno esto…– comenzaba a tartamudear la chica pues ahora estaba más nerviosa aunque sabia que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para dárselo los nervios y dudas de como hacerlo la hicieron presa de pánico por unos momentos pero después de despejar su mente moviendo la cabeza un poco (cosa que por cierto llamo la atención del chico pues pensaba que la chica estaba teniendo una batalla interior cosa que le causaba gracia) se armó de valor y prosiguió para poder decirle a lo que había ido de una vez por todas después de todos se esforzó mucho en eso ¿no?. – _"bien aquí vamos" _ bueno veraz Ichi… – pero no pudo terminar pues Ichigo la interrumpió , ese idiota acaso no sabia lo mucho que le había costado el empezar a formular esa frase por lo nerviosa e insegura que estaba y cuando por fin lo estaba consiguiendo viene y la interrumpe, pero cuando volteo a verlo el semblante de Ichigo estaba mas serio y le dijo:

No te preocupes entiendo, es por Byakuya ¿no?, por eso re preocupaste tanto cuando lo mencione ¿no es así?, ese regalo (que a leguas se notaba que era uno a pesar de que ella no le había dicho nada por la forma de la bolsa los colores y demás) es para el por eso te empeñaste tanto en protegerlo a pesar de que pudieras salir lastimada ¿cierto? – y cuando le dijo esto ultimo volteo a verla para cruzar sus miradas y la de él tenia cierta tristeza en ella a lo que Rukia noto y reacciono.

Ehh? – pregunto confusa ¿para su hermano?, claro que no como podía ser tan tonto y pensar que era para su hermano que acaso no la había notado nerviosa y todo cuando hablaba con el y todo eso pero antes de que lo pudiera negar Ichigo siguió diciendo:

Aparte de Byakuya no hay nadie más que haga que cambies a esa cara seria que tenias hace rato – dijo cuando se paro y le daba la espalda y Rukia solo lo veía alejarse un poco de él, el chico tomo un poco de aire y siguió diciendo cambiando su cara a una más serena – Sabes hoy es San Valentín, no creo que sepas que es eso pues nunca te has quedado por estas fechas, pero en este día se acostumbra regalar chocolates y otro tipo de regalos a las personas que más quieres, así que ibas a dárselo cierto? Porque tal vez Urahara te lo dijo, te emocionaste al respecto por poderle dar un presente a tu querido hermano y por ello también últimamente estabas tan nerviosa, pues no sabias que decirle al dárselo ¿no? – Termino diciendo volteando a verla con una ligera sonrisita pero cual fue su sorpresa pues esperaba ver la cara de Rukia casi idolatrándolo por conocerla tan bien y después suplicar por su ayuda con su problema.

Pero su reacción fue totalmente diferente estaba cabizbaja mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior pero lo que si no se esperaba era recibir la bolsa directamente en su cara causándole un enrojecimiento en la misma esto lo dejo en shock no sabia porque se la había aventado a la cara si se suponía era de Byukuya.

IDIOTA! – le grito la pequeña pero fuerte shinigami – eso .. eso es algo que que yo.. ALGO QUE HICE PARA TI SOLO PARA TI no para nii-sama entiendes ahora idiota – decía ahora con seguridad la chica y pretendía seguir para sacarlo de su error – hoy iba a verte para darte esto, esto que yo había hecho para ti, pero me quede dormida y tarde en hacer el chocolate más de lo planeado, después casi olvido la bufanda y el gorro que yo misma tejí y para colmo perdí a Chappy – proseguía Rukia en forma de reclamo y desahogo hacia Ichigo y con un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas pero ya no iba a parar hasta decir todo lo que tenia que decir – y ya que era la primera vez que tejía algo para alguien tuve que repetirla muchas veces pero eso no importaba lo que más me preocupaba sino el hecho de que no sabia que decirte o como debería actuar o si simplemente debía darme por vencida en esto, pues nunca he sido buena en estas situaciones no se como actua que decir ni nada y y – ya casi se quedaba sin aliento por todo lo que había gritado así que fue bajando el tono de su voz pero este aun era escuchado por el chico y apretando sus puños siguió – y sin embargo yo seguía pensando si seguía adelante si tu aceptarías esto y si te haría feliz o no, si no te gustaba y solo te burlabas de mi por ser tan tonta y mala para el tejido y para preparar el chocolate que Yuzu me enseño a preparar hace tiempo porque siempre que comenzaba a pensar en eso los nervios y mis inseguridades me invadían más y más al punto de sentirme paralizada, y no dejaba de pensar en ti y en todo el esfuerzo que hacia al tejer la bufanda y el gorro en todas las veces que lo repetí, esto es todo por ti Ichigo, acertaste cuando dijiste que Urahara me había hablado de este día pero en el único que pensé en hacerle un regalo fue a ti Ichigo nunca pensé en nii-sama, ¿sabes porque? – le pregunto la chica al tiempo que levantaba la mirara para cruzar nuevamente sus miradas

No lo se Rukia – fue todo lo que el chico podía decir en ese momento mientras ambos iban acercándose lentamente hasta quedar a escasos milímetros uno del otro con las miradas fundidas uno del otro y Rukia prosiguió.

Eres el único al que pensé en hacerle este regalo en este día como agradecimiento pues jamás te he agradecido de esta forma por haberme salvado tantas veces, en la Sociedad de Almas, nos salvaste de Aizen, ahora nos ayudaste con lo de Ginjo y lo más importante me has salvado de mi misma, además era la ocasión perfecta para demostrarte aunque fuera un poco lo mucho que me importas – concluyo un una hermosa pero tímida sonrisa se sentía algo tonta y avergonzada al decir todas esas cursilerías en su punto de vista tal vez ahora Ichigo si se reiría de ella, pero no le importo pues por fin había logrado sacar todo eso que llevaba dentro de si.

Ichigo había estado escuchando muy atentamente todo lo que la pelinegra le había dicho y se había sorprendido mucho la escuchar sus palabras nunca se imagino que el fuera así de importante para ella, es decir, sabia que si lo era pero nunca pensó que hasta ese punto donde ella pensara en él antes que en Byakuya o en Renji para hacerle un regalo y más que fuera el único en recibirlo, pero esas palabras y sentimientos lo hacían inmensamente feliz pues ella era igual o más importante para él, era la persona que le había otorgado sus poderes de shinigami y ella también lo había salvado a él son su extraña pero agradable forma de ser siempre alentándolo en las adversidades, regañándolo cuando se lo mecería, etc. Por eso después de las palabras de Rukia termino por cortar la escasa distancia entre ellos inclinándose y tomándola suave y delicadamente en sus brazos atrayéndola hacia su pecho para después decirle de la forma más dulce y gentil que podía (ahora también él sonrojado) "Gracias Rukia, tu también eres lo más importante para mi".

Ahora al escuchar estas palabras era Rukia la que se sentía muy muy feliz sin querer las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y comenzó a llorar como un infante

Uhhu…. Waaa…. – trataba de controlarse Rukia pero era imposible y claro que no era un llanto de enojo sino de alegra y de dicha, por su parte el pelinranja al escuchar los sollozos casi nada sutiles de Rukia la soltó de su agarre y la miro extrañado y en cierto modo incomodo pues él era vulnerable a las lagrimas de una mujer y mas pues en este caso se trataba de Rukia aunque dentro de si por unos momentos pensó que se veía realmente hermosa de esa forma era irresistible así que rápidamente bajo a su altura para quedar frente a su cara y decirle:

Ahh no no llores Rukia – decía nervioso el chico.

Cállate snif snif no estoy llorando tonto – le decía entre sollozos la chica.

Ehh claro que estas llorando sino como es que todas esas lagrimas salen de tus ojos ehh – le decía Ichigo tratando inútilmente de hacer que dejara de llorar.

Te digo que no lloro, solo me entro algo en el ojo – trataba de excusarse Rukia al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de Ichigo y ponía su cabeza en él.

Ja mentirosa, no trates de poner excusas como esas, esta bien que estés feliz – le dijo tomando su delicado mentón con su mano para voltear su cara nuevamente hacia él y para poder fundir sus suaves labios con los de él en un beso tan calido, tan tierno y tan imprevisto que Rukia tardo unos segundos en corresponder ese beso que aunque fue corto fue el más maravilloso que alguien pudiera otorgarle y en ese tiempo invernal con el frio del día les venia perfecto a ambos la calidez que recibían del otro.

Después de separarse se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos uno al otro, ambos también con las mejillas muy sonrojadas la profundidad de los ojos del otro reflejaban perfectamente los sentimientos que sentían cada uno por el otro. Y Rukia pensó pasa si _"wow Ichigo si que me sorprendió en todos los sentidos º/º " _

Ya después ambos iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles poco transitadas de Karakura rumbo a la casa de Ichigo y el chico ya traía puesta su larga bufanda enroscada por toda la cara y el gran gorro cubriéndole toda la cabeza casi cubriendo también sus ojos, Rukia solo lo volteo a ver pues se veía muy gracioso de esa forma parecía que quería pasar de incognito.

Oye ¿acaso si ves lo que frente a ti con la bufanda enroscada de esa forma y el gorro casi en los ojos? No hace falta que los uses de esa forma – le decía de forma burlona y divertida Rukia pues sabia que la usaba así para esconder el gran sonrojo que tenia en la cara parecería un jitomate con la cresta naranja en vez de verde de no ser por las prensas que lo cubrían.

Cállate así esta bien además que quieres que haga si la hiciste enorme, y puedo ver perfectamente – respondió Ichigo tratando de sonar clamado y despreocupado pues sentí que Rukia sabia la razón de usarla así para cubrir su enrojecimiento.

Hehe ya veo entonces esta bien – se limito a decir Rukia no quería hacerlo enojar y comenzaran una de sus típicas discusiones.

Por cierto, cuando lleguemos a casa dame el chocolate y lo comeremos juntos – volvió a hablar el chico .

Ehh lo quieres aunque esta algo estropeado? – se extraño la chica pues ella pensaba comprar uno de regreso a casa y al día siguiente hacer otro que quedara perfecto.

… eso no importa asi lo quiero – le dijo de forma autoritaria el chico.

Hehe esta bien, sabes ahora que lo pienso también debería hacerte un par de guantes no lo crees así, digo para completar el juego de seguro que tus manos están congeladas – le dijo dándole una sonrisita esperando la aprobación de Ichigo pero lo que hizo y dijo la sorprendió otra vez

Si quieres esta bien, pero en realidad no hace falta – y tomando la mano de la chica y entrelazando sus dedos la apretó con firmeza pero delicadeza – esto es todo lo que necesito para que entren en calor – finalizo sin dejar la marcha hacia su hogar.

Humm aun así insisto en que los necesitas, así también podre perfeccionar mi tejido y también porque me sobro mucho hilo creo que compre demasiado jeje – le dijo Rukia divertida, ahora Ichigo sabia la razón por la cual todo era tan grande había comprado tanto hilo que pensó que debía usarlo todo y a pesar de que era grandísimas las prendas que le hizo aun así todavía le quedaba hilo, pero era de esperarse de Rukia así que lo único que le quedo al chico era asentir a la petición de su ahora novia (que aunque hasta ahora el chico no se le había declarado como tal ambos los sabían y lo daban por obvio pero Ichigo lo haría oficial en la noche con una cena especial como gratitud por su regalo).

Esta bien pero ya que la bufanda y el gorro quedaron tan grandes espero que los guantes los hagas igual así – y volteo a verla de forma picara – tu pequeña mano también cabra dentro de ellos.

Rukia solo volvió a sonrojarse pero de inmediato le devolvió la picara mirada acompañada de una sonrisita e hizo que detuviera el andar parando y jalando su mano hacia abajo para que el chico se inclinara y al pararse un poco cobre sus puntas poder bajar esta estorbosa bufanda (por ahora) y así besarlo una vez más, después de separar sus labios decirle de forma seductiva– como ordenes mi amo – y lo jalo para seguir su andar.

Ichigo agradeció tener esa larga bufanda que nuevamente subiría por toda su cara y el gorro largo que no dejaban ver su rostro excepto sus ojos para ocultar el sonrojo jitomatoso que nuevamente lo cubrían. Después de eso la velada que tuvieron fue hermosa e inolvidable y gracias a ese regalo iniciaba una bella relación que solo ellos dos podían tener.

FIN

Waaa estuvo mucho más largo de lo que esperaba escribir pero me siento feliz de haberme inspirado tanto hehe n.n gracias por leerlo y espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos todo sirve para mejorar, por cierto cabe mencionar que me inspire en un Doujin que vi hace poco. Nos vemos en otro fic espero este les haya gustado Saludos.


End file.
